


Creepy Pasta

by FlamingWingsofIcarus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepypasta, Oneshot, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingWingsofIcarus/pseuds/FlamingWingsofIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plotbunny that's been bugging me for a while. Oneshot. Rated T for Creepypasta references. Not what you thing it's about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Pasta

**Author's Note: This is not meant to be scary. It's marked "Parody" for a reason. Enjoy!**

"Germany! Germany! I'm scared!" Italy cried, running into Germany's office. Germany sighed.

"What is it this time, Italy? Did America and England prank you  _again_?"

"Ve~ no, I was making pasta, and then... and then..." Italy broke down and started sobbing.

"Let's go to the kitchen, then, shall we? Show me what's wrong." Germany said calmly.

"No! No! The pasta is in there! The pasta... don't make me go in the kitchen, Germany!" Italy wailed, pulling out his white flag and flapping it more frantically than he ever had before. Germany was really worried now. Italy was afraid of his own  _pasta_? Whatever had happened in the kitchen must really be terrible for him to be scared of pasta.

Germany drew his pistol and slowly advanced into the kitchen, Italy following him, whimpering in fear. Germany looked around the kitchen, and recoiled in shock.

"Italy... what did you do? Germany asked in a hushed whisper. The sight before him was indeed quite terrible.

Sculpture after sculpture, all made out of noodles. But these were not regular sculptures.

The first one was made mostly out of burnt noodles. It was seven feet tall, and the burnt noodles gave it the appearance of wearing a black suit. A dash of pasta sauce made the red tie, and unburnt noodles made the head. The faceless head. Burned pasta tentacles came out of it's back, and it looked really, really creepy.

The second figure wasn't much better. Again, made out of burned pasta, the creation was a giant siberian husky sled dog, with blood red pasta sauce eyes. It had an insane smile made out of white mozzarella cheese, and a spaghetti hand covered in red pasta sauce leaned against the wall beside it, gesturing in an almost beckoning manner.

Lastly, against the wall, there lay several other pasta figures. A depressed Squidward, with glowing red sauce eyes, a demented Mickey Mouse, and a psychotic looking boy wearing a name tag that labeled him "Jeff". And every single pasta creation looked hyper realistic, as if they would all come alive at any moment.

Suddenly, they did. Germany fired off several shots, but couldn't kill the creatures. One stray shot hit the pasta pot Italy had used. It shattered, and with the pot that made them destroyed, they all collapsed in piles of noodles all over the kitchen.

While Germany and Italy were staring in shock at the kitchen, Romano strolled in.

"What did you two do to this kitchen?" Romano exclaimed. Germany and Italy just stared at him. "Ah, who cares. I'm hungry." And with that, Romano scooped some of the pasta onto a plate and ate lunch.

**I told you it wasn't your standard Hetalia Creepypasta in the summary. In case you didn't recognize the noodle figures, they were Slenderman, Smile Dog, and Jeff the Killer. If you don't recognize the other two, you obviously don't know Creepypasta. Maybe that's a good thing. Speaking of which, has anyone out there ever watched Hetalia Episode 23.5?**

**Oh, and by the way? Next time you go to Olive Garden, ask for some Creepy Pasta in the shape of the Creepypasta characters. Show them pictures so they know what you are talking about. And then post a review telling me how it went. It could be frickin hilarious if you do it right. ;)**

**Read and review!**


End file.
